Amazonian Wildcats
by Poke'boy24
Summary: Barbara Minerva, AKA Cheetah, had been frustrated of always losing to her Amazon Rival Wonder Woman. Wanting to get her 'Puma', Cheetah had created a serum that will bring out their 'Wild' side. Contains: Cat-Hybrid Transformation, Amazonian Muscle Growth, Hourglass Expansion, and Yuri Lemon. (Image created by me, KidJuly24 on DeviantArt.)


**Hey everyone, Poke'boy24 with another One-shot Story.**

**The name of this is 'Amazonian Wildcats' so here is the Summary.**

**Summary: Barbara Minerva, AKA Cheetah, had been frustrated of always losing to her Amazon Rival Wonder Woman. Wanting to get her 'Puma', Cheetah had created a serum that will bring out both of their 'Wild' sides.**

**Contains: Cat-Hybrid Transformation, Amazonian Muscle Growth, Hourglass Expansion, and Yuri Lemon.**

**I DO NOT own Wonder Woman or DC Superheros in any shape or form.**

**Now let get onto the Story shall we.**

**/ / / / /**

Laying on her couch was a growling angrily was a Humanoid Cheetah Woman as she watched the news of her latest defeat by her Rival/Secret Crush Wonder Woman.

Turning the Tv off, Barbara got up from the couch and walked over to her Bedroom where she was working on the Genetic Formula that made her into the Hybrid she is.

"It took years and countless break-ins to Star Labs as well as scavenging the remains of Dr. Emile Dorlan's old Lab, but soon my Puma, we will become Mates." Barbara said licking her lips, subconsciously rubbing her thighs together as she dropped a patch of Puma fur into the formula and watch the fur dissolve adding the DNA to the Serum.

Years of fighting the Amazonian Heroine, as well as her urges building up whenever she enter her heat cycles, the Feline Villainess decided it would be best to give up what Humanity she has left and become a FULL Cheetah Woman. But if she's going Feral, than she'll bring her old Friend along for the ride.

**/ /3 Months Later/ /**

_**WEE-WOO WEE-WOO WEE-WOO! ! !**_

Police Sirens wailed as a trio of Police Cars drove at high speed trying to chase Cheetah, whose super-speed made it very difficult to keep-up with.

"Time to give these idiots the slip." Barbara said to herself before using her enhanced reflexes to sharply turn into an alley, causing the Cars to crash into each other, and jump over a wall leaving the scene.

After a while of running, she finally made in to an abandoned building where the next phase of her plan will soon begin.

Entering the building, the Feline Woman took a Metal Case out from its hiding spot before opening it, showing that in it were two syringes of different sizes.

The smaller syringe was filled with a Yellow serum with what looked to be Black spots in it while the large syringe was filled with a Brownish-Grey serum.

Smelling her target approaching, Barbara took the larger syringe before standing up.

"About time you showed Princess, look like you'll starting to become slow." the Humanoid Cheetah said looking over her shoulder to see the Amazonian Superhero standing at the entrance.

"Speed is only a fraction of a Warrior's true abilities." Wonder Woman said as she readied her Lasso to get Cheetah to reveal what her plan is.

Wrapping her tail around the syringe, Cheetah turned and glared at the Amazon Princess. "Well it doesn't matter since this will be our _final_ fight!" she growled before speeding towards her Rival and started slashing with her claws.

Wonder Woman quickly avoided each claw swipe before grabbing the Transformed Professor by her wrist and throwing her into the wall.

Putting her hands and feet forward, Cheetah pounced off against the wall before using her Super Speed to deliver a left hook against the Amazon.

Unsheathing her Sword, Wonder Woman started striking pushing Cheetah back before delivering a roundhouse kick into the Feline Woman's side knocking her back some more.

"Surrender Barbara, for I won't hold myself from hurting you severely." Wonder Woman warned her former friend as she wished their relationship hadn't become so bitter since the former Professor wanted to learn more about her People before she became this.

Holding her side in pain, Cheetah growled as she felt her insides burning as she knew what this meant.

_'Fuck, my Heat Cycle is reacting again! Why must my Animal Side find Diana dominating me such a turn-on!'_ Barbara roared frustrated as her instincts roared for release.

Thinking of a way to catch the Amazon off guard, the Cheetah Woman looked around the building, seeing the crates, as a plan formed in her head.

"You know I'm a Predator, a Hunter! Meaning I NEVER give up until I get my _'Prey'_." Cheetah growled, showing her fangs, before making a mad dash around the room leaping off of walls and over crates, confusing Wonder Woman, before pouncing on the Amazon from behind and pinning her on the floor.

Taking the syringe from her tail, Cheetah brought her head closer to Diana's ear. "Now, you are mine, my Amazon Puma... " she whispered huskily, jabbing needle into Diana's neck and emptied the entire serum into her body.

"AAAA-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ! !" Diana yelled in a mix of fury and pain, pulling her Feline Rival off before hugging herself tightly as her body felt like it was burning. "Barbara, what did you do!?" she yelled as she felt her muscles bulk and tighten.

"I'm tired of our relationship being like this, realizing what I've become, I know a choice had to be made." Barbara said before grabbing the smaller syringe and jabbed the needle into her arm injecting herself with the other serum. "I've become tired of this life, I lost my everything, my Career, my Family, ... you." she groaned and growled as the serum began taking affect. "So I'm getting rid of my Humanity completely, and I'm taking you with me my PUMA! ! !" she stated as her muscles also began bulking and tightening.

Diana groaned feeling her leotard becoming tight before widening her eyes as fur started growing all over her body. "GGGGrrrrraaaaaa! !... " she soon started groaning as she felt a long furry tail sprouting from her tailbone as well as her hands and feet turning into cat-like paws while her fingers grew into claws.

"D-Don't fight _grrrrr..._ it Diana, _grrr..._ j-j-just accccept... your new... body!" Cheetah growled in pleasure, her face pushing out into a muzzle as she tore her top and shorts to shreds leaving her naked.

"N-N-Never! I... _aahh..._ will f-fight... _grrr..._ this!" Wonder Woman growled in frustration as her face pushed into a muzzle as her teeth turned into fangs.

""GGGGGRRRR-GGGGGRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR! ! !"" both of them released deep growling roars, with Diana tearing her outfit to shreds, as their breasts swelled in sizes as two extra pairs grew under them and their hips widening with their asses becoming plump and tightly toned.

"_Ggggrrrrroooooohhhhh... yyeeeeeeeessssss..._ Now I'm 100percent Cheetah!" Barbara released a deep growl as she was now an Anthropomorphic Cheetah standing 6ft in height with a lean Amazonian muscle tone and hourglass figure consisting of three pairs of large firm G-cup breasts, a slim waist with a lean toned stomach with a tight 6-pack abs, wide slim hips connected to long powerful toned legs as her tail sway behind over her firm tightly toned ass.

"How do you feel my Puma?" she asked looking over to her crush before feeling her insides heating up at the transformed Amazon.

Diana was now an Anthropomorphic Puma standing at 6ft7inches in height with a very muscular built mixed with an hourglass figure that consist of three massive pair of full and firm I-cup breasts, a slim waist with hard and tight 6-pack abs, and full wide hips with a tight toned ass to match.

**/ /Warning: Lemon Ahead, skip if you want/ /**

"Oooohhh... Barbara like... " Barbara softly growled drooling at the sight of the Amazonian Puma Woman, rubbing one of her breasts while fingering her pussy that was soaking madly.

Not wanting to waste this, she quickly snapped out of her lust-filled haze and pounced towards her target.

"Grrrr... what did you do to me!?" Diana growled only for Cheetah to pounce on her, wrapping her arms and legs around her shoulders and waist, and started kissing her heatedly while rubbing her body against hers.

"_MMMmmmmmmmmm..._ " the Puma Woman moaned into the kiss, causing her body to quickly heat up, before losing herself as she gripped the Cheetah Woman's ass before bucking their hips together as they tongue wrestle for dominance.

Rolling down onto the floor, both Wildcats continue to grind against each other, their massive furry mounds pressing and rubbing against one another, as they moved their hips faster as they felt their release nearing.

Both soon separated from the kiss, panting loudly as they both knew they won't last for much longer.

""GGGGGGRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOO-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! ! !... ... ... "" both of them loudly roared in pleasure as they orgasm hard.

"AAAAAA-AAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaoooooooooooooooo... ... ... ... ... " Barbara moaned arching her back as her orgasm was more intense, due to always skipping her Heat Cycles, her juices gushing out like a busted fire hydrate.

Dazed from her orgasm, Diana took this chance to pin the Cheetah Woman onto her back with a fanged grin on her muzzle face.

"Now my Cheetah, hope you're ready because your Puma is going to dominate you SO hard." Diana said lustfully, all shred of her Humanity now completely replaced by her primal Animal urges.

Flipping Barbara onto her front, Diana pressed her body on top of the Cheetah Woman, her breasts pushing into her back, as she started bucking her hips against her Rival now turned Mate.

""_Ggrrr... gggrrrrrr... gggrrrrrr..._ "" both Puma and Cheetah release soft purring growls of pleasure.

"Harder my Puma, pound me harder so I can suck those massive tits!" Barbara growled lustfully as Diana moved her hips faster and harder, causing the Cheetah Woman's breasts to sway around wildly.

Grabbing Barbara's top rack, Diana gave them a strong squeeze as she gave one last powerful thrust.

""GGGGGRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ! !... "" the two once again roared in pleasure as they each had another powerful orgasm soaking the floor beneath them as well as causing milk to shoot out of Barbara's nipples because of how hard Diana was squeezing them.

After both their release finish, both Puma and Cheetah were panting tiredly, their fur coats matted by sweat and cum as they regain their breath.

"_huff... huff..._ , Now it's my turn to be on top my Puma." Barbara panted before pushing herself up and pushed Diana onto her back as she started licking and sucking on her larger breasts.

"_Aooohh... oooohh... pppuuuuuurrrrrrrr..._ " Diana began moaning and purring as Barbara continue to play with her breasts while grinding her core against her bucking hips.

"_MMmmmmm..._ You have such wonderful tits my Puma." Barbara purred as she continue to suck, lick, fondle, and squeeze the former Heroine's furry mounds, causing milk to leak from them, as she kept thrusting their folds against each other.

It wasn't long until both of them felt the familiar pleasure build-up as they moved their hips faster and harder until their limit soon reached its peak.

""GGGGGRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR! ! !... "" both of them released a third roar of pleasure as their juices soaked the floor as the fur around their thighs were completely soaked and matted as they collapsed exhausted.

**/ /Lemon Over/ /**

Both Wildcat Women panted tiredly laying on the floor as Barbara was using Diana's breasts as a pillow.

"I finally have you, my Puma." Barbara said as she gave the Amazon another passion filled kiss.

"Not yet my Cheetah." Diana said as both lightly bite each other on the neck, making them both as Mates.

"Now let rest, for I have a few ideas for places where we'll have our Den." Barbara said as she lovingly licked the Puma Woman's cheeks.

"So do I, one where we both can have Cubs together." Diana said as thoughts of cute baby versions of them nursing on their tits as well as raising them into strong and powerful Amazonian Pumas and Cheetahs.

Raising her eyebrow questionably, Barbara couldn't help but ask. "You can't possibly mean... " she started until Diana quiet her with another kiss.

"Oh yes my Cheetah, but for now we should rest." Diana said as both Puma and Cheetah fell asleep while taking in each other's scent as they both dreamt about their future together.

**/ /The End/ /**

**/ / / / /**

**And there's the end to another One-shot as I hope you all enjoy and have a Happy Monstober!**

**See you all with more Stories and Chapters in the future!**


End file.
